It's Not Easy Being With You
by LevyScripture
Summary: A series of one-shots about how L and Misa spend in each other's company. (L is called L and not by his alias in this story)


**Fired**

"Ever since Light has been working with his father, he and I haven't been hanging out much lately," Misa thought.

"Then find a time to hang out with him," L said while he stared at his computer.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Misa exclaimed.

"Well you did say it out loud."

Misa mentally frowned but still thought of her and Light's relationship and how it was falling apart. L glanced over at the blonde beauty and sighed with slight annoyance.

"Stop pondering and go on one of those dates you always seem to want to go on with Light."

Misa, who was half-listening, was about to reject L's suggestion until her brain finally processed at what he said.

"For someone who knows nothing about dates you sure know what to say."

L glanced at Misa from the corner of his eyes but quickly retorted his gaze back to his computer.

A few minutes went by without any conversation between the two. More minutes went by and Light walked back in from his small break and took a seat next to the blonde girl.

Just like how Misa described it, she and Light haven't spoken to one another for quite some time. The time they haven't spent together made the two seem like they became distant. Therefore, Light and Misa shared an awkward atmosphere.

L swirled around in his chair during the moment of silence. He stopped and faced the two while they awkwardly sat there, saying nothing to one another.

"Hey Light, I think Misa wanted to ask you a question," L mentioned as he stared into Light's eyes.

The brunette turned his attention to Misa and asked, "What is it, Misa?"

Misa glared at the detective, who was no longer looking at them but back to his computer.

"Well, uh, you see..." She looked away from him but then looked back at him while grabbing for his hand. "Light, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? It's if you're not busy with your dad?"

The young man thought about his girlfriend's proposal and then looked at her.

"Sure, why not?" He gave her a small smile. "I can have my break tomorrow at noon so we can hang out for a few hours."

The young blonde's eyes sparkled with delight. She thought his answer would've been a no. Today must've been her lucky day.

"Great! We can meet each other tomorrow at noon, 'kay?"

Again, Light smiled at Misa.

Light looked at his watch around his wrist to check the time.

"Well, I should check to see how my father is doing with the Kira case."

"Okay! Bye, Light! See you tomorrow!" Misa said with cheer in her voice.

Light smiled at her then walked out the door.

Misa squealed with delight, "I did it, L! Light and I are going on a date tomorrow!"

"I know. I was here the whole time."

Misa looked at L with annoyance but adverted her gaze towards her phone, which was playing loud music. She looked at L, who was also looking at her phone with wonder. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" Misa answered.

L was looking at her as she talked with whomever was on the phone with her.

"Really? Tomorrow at noon? Yes! Of course I'll take the part! I promise you won't be disappointed! Thank you! Bye." Misa hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" L asked her.

Misa looked at him with excitement and replied, "That was a producer who wanted me to advertise his new line of lipstick. He wants me to be there tomorrow at noon for the shoot."

L looked at her with an emotionless gaze. "Have you already forgetten?"

Misa looked at L. "Hm..?"

"You asked Light out on a date that is supposed to be tomorrow at noon."

Misa looked at L. He was right. She got too caught up in her excitement that she completely forgot about her date with Light.

"Oh no! You're right! I forgot and now there's no going back on the commercial shoot!"

"Can't you just postpone the shoot for a couple of hours?" L asked with a blank expression.

"It's not like that, L! Commercials have a deadline! They must be shot at the time that the producers want them to be shot! If he wants to have his commercial out by the time he wants, then I have to make sure that he gets the time he wants!" Misa hissed.

"I don't know why you're getting mad at me. I was only proposing an idea," L looked at her.

"Well it was a terrible plan!"

"You could cancel your date with Light. I'm sure that he'll understand."

"But this might be my only chance I'll have with Light. He's always busy and I might not get another chance like this for some time. What am I going to do, L? You're the smart one around here! Think of something quick!"

"This may seem crazy, but... you could get another girl who looks like you and use her for your commercial shoot while you have your date with Light." L continued to stare at her.

"That might just be crazy enough to work," Misa said. "But where am I going to find a girl as cute as I am?"

Misa didn't know any girl who could pull off her stunning looks. She was deep in thought. She then realized that she was not going to find anyone who she can trust enough in time to take her place in the commercial shoot. It struck her that someone she trusted and knew could do the commercial for her was the one who suggested the idea to her. She slowly turned around to face the dark-haired being who had his attention back to his computer. She giggled loud enough for L to hear her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I know someone who can do the commercial for me," She grinned evily.

L's eyes widened slightly, "Really? Who?"

Misa still held her evil gaze looking at L. "You."

~(;-;)~

"Why did you have to make me do this? There are plenty of other people who are willing to do this for you. You just need to use your brain." L stared at Misa.

Misa ignored what he said to her.

"Don't worry! You look great! Now get in there and do my shoot for me and I'll come back to pick you up after my date with Light." Misa cheered. "And if you do this for me then I'll buy you some cake of any flavor you want."

L was was wearing a blonde wig with two pigtails sticking out on the sides of his head. Like Misa's, some hair was left alone in the back. His eyes were wearing brown contacts while his eyelids wore fake eyelashes. Misa lined his lid with a small amount eyeliner and eyeshadow. For his attire he wore a black leather jacket which was decorated with silver buttons. Under the jacket was a black tank top. To make him look like he had a "chest", Misa made him wear a bra with tons of tissue paper underneath the padding. And my wasn't it uncomfortable. As for the pants, they were black leather held by a silver-chained belt. His shoes were black combat boots.

L stared at her and sighed, "I'll do it, but you have to give me lots of strawberry cake."

"Deal! Now get in there, Misa 2.0!" Misa shoved him towards the building that the commercial shoot would be held.

L looked back at Misa, who was waving at him before walking away to go on her date with Light.

L sighed, "I guess I should just get this over with quickly so I can get back to work on the Kira case."

L hunched forward and walked in the enterprise for the commercial. As he was inside, Misa 2.0 saw a group of men who were dressed up and surrounded by cameras and lights. L curiously looked around, obviously uninterested with what was to come. From the group of men, the one who seemed to be the director walked up to L.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Amane," he greeted "Misa" by grabbing "her" hand to kiss the top of it. As soon as L realized what the director was doing, he quickly pulled his hand away, wierded out from the said action. "Touchy, 'ey? Well, Sorry about that, dear."

"It's fine," L said with his normal voice.

"Woah, I didn't know your voice was... deep and masculine."

L looked away and reminded himself not to talk. He didn't want to give away his cover right away. That strawberry cake was counting on him so he had to do this without fail.

"That's besides the point, Ms. Amane. Now please, do follow me to the set." The director walked off with L following him from behind. As they were walking, L saw this blonde guy who seemed to be getting ready for the commercial shoot as well. When he looked in L's way, he gave him a wink and went back to preparing.

"And Ms. Amane?" The director said as he snapped L out of his gaze. "We'll have to get some lipstick on you before we start recording."

L lifted up an eyebrow. He was beginning to grow uncomfortable by the minute. The great detective wasn't sure about applying lipstick on his lips. Since now, he was telling himself that doing the shoot for Misa wasn't worth it for a piece of cake. She better buy him a truckload of cake for doing this.

"Ms. Aname? Would you please stand still so I can apply the lipstck?" Asked the makeup artist as she lured the red stick toward L's pale lips.

The poor man moved his head away, not wanting his lips to be coated with disgusting lip paint.

"Ms. Amane." The makeup was becoming impatient with "Misa." "You know that we have to get this thing started. Stop playing around and cooperate please. I heard you weren't _this_ damn difficult." The artist put her hand toward L's face. She put the lipstick on his lips and he flinched from the contact. He grabbed her wrist and forced it aside, which caused the stick to leave a streak of paint across L's palid lips and cheek.

"H-hey!" She yelled out. "Ms. Amane, stop it-" He kicked the young woman in the stomach to defend himself. L realized what he had done and looked down.

"Dammit," he whispered. "I've really done it." He then looked around, noticing that there wasn't anyone to witness his accidental attack. "Looks like I'm fine for now-"

"Ms. Amane!" It was the director. "Are you ready for the shoot; we are starting now."

"Misa" nodded and followed the director toward the set.

Once the director got in his spot behind the camera in his chair, he was about to give L orders until he noticed the screwed up lipstick.

"Can someone please reapply her lipstick?" He asked, beginning to grow irritated due to their delay with recording.

Another makeup artist walked in and took care of the problem. She pulled out red lipstick from her supply kit and coated L's lips in red. She made sure it was applied neatly and cleaned up any excess makeup.

"Perfection. She's ready, sir!" The artist gave him a thumbs up and walked off.

"Alright, cameras and lights ready! Action!" The director pointed at a screen that had L's lines on it.

L looked at the screen and just stared at it. He stood in the middle of recording, confused of what to do.

"Cut! Ms. Amane, you're supposed to read from here," the director said as he pointed at the screen behind him. "Let's try again. Action!"

L looked at the screen once more and read out loud, "Luscious Lip... Balm? May your lips become soft, sweet... and kissable." The detective tilted his head. "...?"

The director stopped the filming once more and sighed with agitation. "Ms. Amane, darling, filming this commercial is highly important for the company, for your reputation, and for my patience. Please don't hesitate on your lines and act coreectly this time."

The director once again started the recording. L read from the screen again and reinacted his lines without pauses in between. The only problem he had was not highly expressing himself, but it looked like his instructor didn't notice.

After getting through the first portion, the director had another actor in the commercial. He was that handsome fellow L saw from when he arrived. The name of the young man was Haru. Haru saw L and winked at him.

"Alright, you two," the director cut in. "Let's begin the final part. Ms. Aname, I want you to start from there and make your way back over here and act pretty. And Haru, I want you to begin there and then meet up with Ms. Amane. When the commecial comes to a close, I want you to kiss Ms. Amane."

"Yes, sir," Haru nodded as he licked his lips while looking at the disguised L.

L had a blank stare on his face as he heard that. He may not be showing it but he despised the idea of kissing the man in front of him. Kissing Haru was not worth it for srawberry cake. The dressed up man clenched his fist and went to his starting spot, waiting for instructions. The director signaled the two to start and watched the scene play out before him. L walked up front and stood there. Haru stepped forward and walked up to the one whom he thought was Misa. He wrapped both his arms around L and said, "Kissable, you say?" He then leaned in for a kiss. Before Haru knew it, he received a hard blow in the chin. He flew backwards and landed five feet from L.

"Misa, what are you doing?!" The director asked as he shot up to check on Haru. "We need medical assistance pronto!"

As for L, he just stood in the sidelines, watching the scene before him.

~(;-;)~

Misa Amane was sitting outside a small cafe with her boyfriend Light . The two lovers were eating ice cream while watching the town's busy streets. Light had one arm behind Misa as she was leaning against him.

"This date was perfect, Light," Misa smiled. "I wish everyday was like today. Thanks for taking the time off."

"No problem," Light nodded with a small smile. "It was worth my break."

Misa leaned in to kiss Light's cheek until he said, "I didn't know you had a twin, Misa."

She tilted her head to the side and repeated, "Twin? What are you- Oh..."

The blonde looked to her right and saw L approach them. He was still dressed in his outfit Misa put him in.

"L! What are you doing here? Is the shoot over already? Did they find out that you're not me? Did you do something reckless?"

"Well," he looked to the side, "the director had enough of my behavior at the studio and kicked me out. I'm just here to get what I wanted. I know a great cake place."

Misa face-palmed and looked at L dead in the eyes. "What'd you do?"

"I kicked a guy in the face... He was trying to kiss me."

"That was a part in the commercial, you idiot!" She shouted. "What you did was uncalled for! You could've damaged my profile!"

L quietly stood there, not interested in what Misa was complaining about. He was thinking about his reward.

"Anyway, you did what you could to help me out, so after my date with Light I will take you out to get cake, okay?"

"Alright," L nodded. He turned around to head back home to change. Before he left, he informed Misa, "Oh and by the way, I got you _fired_."

Misa's eye twitched and her breathing grew louder. "L, I'm going to kill you!"

As for Light, he was very confused about what just happened.

 **A/N:**

 **(THESE ARE RANDOM ONE-SHOTS!)**

 **As you can see, this will be a Death Note Fanfic and this is also a colab that I will be doing with my sister :3. This will all be based around L and Misa. Some other characters will be metioned but will not play a big role. This story will be placed ONLY under my FanFiction. This story will hopefully be updated every 2 weeks on Saturday's. No promises though.**

 **ANYONE WHO HAS A CHAPTER THAT THEY WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY COULD JUST COMMENT! IF YOU HAVE A CHAPTER IDEA THEN DON'T BE ASHAMED TO SPREAD YOUR IDEAS! ANYONE CAN PUT AN IDEA IN THE COMMENTS! YOU'RE IDEA MIGHT END UP IN THE STORY!**

 **(WE WILL GIVE CREDIT TO YOU FOR YOUR IDEAS!)**

 **Until next time guys!**


End file.
